1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core for an adhesive device for attaching a false eyelash to an eyelid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved core for an adhesive device for attaching a false eyelash to an eyelid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for false eyelashes have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable :for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,259 to Goodman teaches an integral one-piece artificial eyelash unit, formed by slitting and slotting a thin sheet of material with an adhesive border at one side and outwardly projecting eyelash colored thin narrow flat rectangular cross section strips at the other side, said strips and said border being integrally joined and being formed from the same thin sheet of material without separation of the strips and the border.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,500 to Weld teaches a device for application to the upper eyelid of a person: a curved elongate base sheet of flexible and conformable material having one end extending downwardly and the other end extending in a different direction from said one end, said base sheet providing an outline to extend along and substantially cover the upper eyelid; a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on the back surface of said sheet adapted to removably adhere said sheet to the upper eyelid; said base sheet having a layer of a desired visible color on its front surface, said color being noticeably different from the Color of the eyelid.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,417 to Glaser teaches an article for attachment to the human eyelid for adornment of the human eye comprising a portion of a feather, exclusive of the shaft thereof, said portion having a length sufficient to enable it to be attached to a human eyelid and to substantially overlie the eyelashes of the eyelid, said portion consisting essentially of a plurality of naturally arranged and integrated feather barbs, said barbs being anchored at a point along their length to a narrow, thin, common, flexible support base formed from a rubbery material and having a length substantially greater than that of the natural eyelashes of the eyelid and a configuration to enable them to substantially mask the natural eyelashes of the eyelid, said common base being capable of conforming to the contours of the eye in ally position of the eyelid and serving to carry an adhesive material for attaching the article to the eyelid and having a length sufficient to enable the article to be attached to a human eyelid.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,542 to McCullough teaches a combination eyeliner and false eyelash comprising an elongated flexible leather eyeliner having an inner and outer surface of a thickness between 5 to 40 thousandths of an inch; and a false eyelash permanently and flexibly bonded to the inner surface of said eyeliner with the lashes substantially perpendicular to the eyeliner length.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,438 to Esler et al. teaches a thermoplastic adhesive coated yarn or filament employed in the manufacture of boxing for upholstery and the like. The yarn or filament contains a uniform coating of a thermoplastic material which has sufficiently high viscosity to prevent the thermoplastic material from bleeding through the fabric to which it adheres at ordinary temperatures, and with viscosity low enough to permit coating of the filament or yarn uniformly at coating temperatures and such that a sufficient degree of melting will take place at the application temperature for the sticking of the thermoplastic adhesive to the boxing fabric. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a rayon filament is coated with a layer of a polymer or ethylene, preferably an ethylene-butene-1 copolymer, the copolymer has a molecular weight of less than 10,000, has dissolved therein and organic acid ester which produces a composition having a viscosity at 300 degrees of 100,000 to 200,000 c.p.s., and a viscosity at 350 degrees of less than 8,500 c.p.s. The preferred organic acid ester is ethyl palmitate.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,671 to Spiegel et al. teaches a carded package including an article disposed within a heat shrinkable tubing. The tubing is connected to the card via an adhesive thereon. The securement of the adhesive to the card is enhanced by providing plural perforations in the surface of the card and applying the adhesive to the card at the perforated area.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,674 to Han teaches a device for attaching a false eyelash with an original adhesive thereon to an eyelid when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity. The device includes a core and an adhesive coating that surrounds the core so as to form an attaching element. The adhesive coating attaches the core along the false eyelash and also allows the false eyelash to then be attached to the eyelid. The device further includes, a primary substrate, a secondary substrate disposed on the primary substrate and has a plurality of the attaching elements spaced longitudinally therealong and held releasibly thereon by the adhesive coating of each attaching element, a plurality of release sheet covers, each of which covers and protects an associated attaching element, prior to use, and is held releasibly thereon by the adhesive coating of the associated attaching element, and at least one pair of false eyelashes disposed on the primary substrate.
A more detailed description of U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,674 to Han, of which the instant invention is an improvement of, can best be seen in FIGS. 1-8, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
Referring now to FIG. 1, the device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity is shown generally at 10 for attaching a false eyelash 12 with an original adhesivity thereon to an eyelid 14 when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity.
The configuration of the device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 can best be seen in FIGS. 2-8, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
The device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 comprises a core 16 and an adhesive coating 18 surrounding the core 16 so as to form an attaching element 19.
The adhesive coating 18 is for attaching the core 16 along the false eyelash 12 and for also allowing the false eyelash 12 to then be attached to the eyelid 14.
The core 16 is elongated and slender, and is preferably a thread or a mono-filament.
The adhesive coating 18 is pressure sensitive.
The device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 further comprises a primary substrate 22 that is a card and has a face 24 with an upper area 26 and a lower area 28.
The upper area 26 of the primary substrate 22 has a display throughbore 29 therethrough for a hanging display.
The device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 further comprises a secondary substrate 30 that is a card and disposed on the upper area 26 of the primary substrate 22, below the display throughbore 29 therethrough so as not to interfere with hanging.
The secondary substrate 30 has a plurality of the attaching elements 19 spaced longitudinally therealong and held releasibly thereon by the adhesive coating 18 of each associated attaching element 19.
The device for attaching a false eyelash when the original let, adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 further comprises a plurality of release sheet covers 32 that are individual and separate from each other.
Each release sheet cover 32 covers and protects an associated attaching element 19, prior to use, and is held releasibly thereon by the adhesive coating 18 of the associated attaching element 19.
The device for attaching a false eyelash when the original adhesive thereon has lost its adhesivity 10 further comprises at least one pair of the false eyelash 12 that are disposed on the lower area 28 of the primary substrate 22.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for false eyelashes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.